cookiejargroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic/Moana (2016)
Cast *Amy Rose as Moana *Sonic as Maui * Tails as Hei Hei *Cheese as Pua *Antoine as Bobby the Squirrel *Cream as Moana's Sister *Knuckles as Chief Tui *Vanilla as Sina *Mama Robotnik as Gramma Tala This is a list of television programs formerly, currently to be broadcast by Nicktoons. Nicktoons airs or had aired many Nickelodeon-produced animated series that premiered on Nickelodeon. Nicktoons has also shown some non-Nicktoons produced by Nickelodeon had rights to at the time the network was launched, and international shows such as Corneil and Bernie, Martin Mystery, and various Nelvana, Teletoon, and CBBC fare. Nicktoons also takes off a few "library" shows that are also in heavy rotation on other MTV Networks outlets or to rest them from viewer rot. The Ren and Stimpy Show was taken off the network after it had started airing on Spike TV, but returned around July 30, 2005. Nicktoons Network used to air a Short Break or a Film Festival Short Break at the end of every half-hour. However, this time is now used to run more promotional material. 'San Andreas Gangs' Rockstar North conducted massive amounts of research before developing the gangs of San Andreas-this involved talking to DJ Pooh, Mister Cartoon, Estevan Oriol, and hundreds of other well-known faces. Gangs play a much larger role than they did in Vice City. Firstly, the number of gangs has increased. Aswell as having the large, dominating gangs, we see smaller, more local gangs. Generally, gangs cause a bit more trouble than they did in previous titles-toppling cars, crowding streets and using various new methods of attack. In some areas of the map, you are welcome, and in others, you are not. San Andreas gives you the ability to 'take over' areas of the map, and recruit new members into your gang to help and defend you. Gang members are recognised by their clothing, tattoos, and hand signs. These are useful for two reasons-it allows police to identify a gang set or victim, and it allows gang members to interact with one another. Each gang has its own territory, indicated by street warnings, wall graffiti, or simply violence. In Los Santos, each of the 4 gangs are split up into different 'sets'. This is good and bad news. Bad, because not all sets get along, and good, because there's always plenty of backup available. Gang Wars & Territory Winning territory involves gang war, and this must be done carefully. Enter the area you wish to control, and kill every opposition member in sight. Killing 4 members will provoke a gang war, and the area under attack will flash red on the radar. The opposition attack in 3 waves to defend their land. Keep a close eye on the radar, and watch where the attackers are coming from. They may attack unexpectantly or in large numbers, so make sure you have a plentiful supply of health and armor before starting the war. If possible, shoot from long distances or from rooftops. Survive the 3 waves, and the area is yours. That area is now highlighted green on the map. Other gangs may try and take your territory, and it's upto you to defend it. Gang wars and territory are introduced during Sweet's mission Doberman. After the mission The Green Sabre, CJ no longer has the ability to win new territory, or defend his own. The feature returns during the mission Home Coming, in the Final Missions strand. Recruitment Recruit some homies by pressing Up on the D-pad whilst targeting a member. CJ can recruit a maximum of 7 members at any given time. The maximum number of recruits depends on CJ's respect level. A coach or bus will hold all 7 members, where as a typical car will carry a maximum of 2 or 4. Press Up on the D-pad and your homies will follow you. Press Down on the D-Pad, and they will stay put until told to do otherwise. Your homies will return fire to those who attack you, and shoot at rival gang members and cops. They will also participate in drive-by shootings, just like Sweet, Smoke and Ryder demonstrate in the mission 'Drive-By'. Don't depend on your homies too much as they aren't very reliable. They can, however, draw fire away from CJ. Press L1 with the camera to have a picture taken with your homies. To disband the gang, hold Down on the D-pad for a few seconds, or simply abandon them. RESPECT AMOUNT NUMBER OF GANG MEMBERS Above 1% 2 Above 10% 3 Above 20% 4 Above 40% 5 Above 60% 6 Above 80% 7 Grove Street Family The Grove Street Families have been silenced over the past few years by drugs, internal disagreements and their arch rivals, the Ballas. The Seville Boulevard Families (controlling only a small area in south-east Los Santos) and the Temple Drive Families (located up north) have split from the Grove, so just because they're wearing green doesn't mean they are necessarily allies. Whilst these events took place, Vagos and Ballas took over. Everyday, Grove Street gets weaker, and the Ballas get stronger. Grove Street OG's include Sweet (Sean Johnson), Big Smoke (Melvin Harris), Ryder (Lance Wilson) and CJ (Carl Johnson). The families must re-unite if they are ever to rise again. The Grove Street Families control areas of Ganton and East Los Santos. Ballas The Ballas have a bitter rivalry with the Grove Street Families. The Ballas come in two sets - Front Yard Ballas and Rollin Heights Ballas. The Front Yard Ballas are Los Santos' most nutorious drug dealers, and Grove Street's biggest rivals. The Rollin Height Ballas act as backup and control only the tiny area of Glen Park, although they are said to be expanding south, into Idlewood. The Ballas are battling with rivals (Vagos & the Grove Street Families) to control East Los Santos. The Ballas have been around since the 1970's - Involved in drug dealing, gang banging, prostitution, arms dealing, vandalism, degeneracy, but mainly, the cocaine trade. Mindless, uncontrollable, and thought to have ties with Mexican (Drugs), and Russian (Weapons) Mobs. Varios Los Aztecas A latin street gang in Little Mexico, distinctly recognised by their turquoise outfits. They have a major rivalry with the Los Santos Vagos. Heavily involved in gun running and street violence, but slowly diminishing. The Varios Los Aztecas are traditionally anti-narcotics. Gang veterans include Cesar Vialpando, Sunny, Gal and Hazer. Los Santos Vagos The Vagos sport yellow outfits, and occupy a majority of North and East Los Santos, namely Las Colinas and Los Flores. This hispanic gang are sworn enemies of the Varios Los Aztecas, and attack in large numbers. Heavily involved in drug trade. The Vagos have a major involvment in Big Smoke's crack business. San Fierro Rifa This hispanic street gang control areas of Garcia, San Fierro. They are believed to have become a major hub in the international drugs trade - possible involvment in the cocaine trade. They have a dislike towards mexican gangs in Los Santos. T-Bone Mendez is involved with the Rifa. Triads A San Fierro based gang helped along by Wu Zi Mu, a blind gentlemen, and led by Ran Fa Li. The Triads operate the Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas, but their main place of work is Chinatown. There are two sets of Triads-the Mountain Cloud Boys, operated by Woozie, and the Red Gecko Tong, led by Ran Fa Li. The Triads are currently having problems with a vietnamese street gang known as Da Nang Boys. Da Nang Boys The Da Nang Boys are a vietnamese street gang based in San Fierro, preparing a full move to the United States. They control the dockland/bay area in Easter Basin - often causing disturbance. Currently at war with local Triad gangs. Extremely violent, major interests in protection. The Mafia 3 Liberty City based mob families operate in Venturas, and each of them have a stake in Caligula's Casino. The Sindacco Family want to do business with the Leone's, and this involves Salvatore pledging 5 million dollars to the Sindaccos. Both gangs argue over who should run the casino, and so Ken Rosenberg (once working with the Forelli's down in Vice) is put forward as a neutral party. Ken is in the middle of the 3 mob families, so if one attacks the other, Ken will most likely be the target. The Sindaccos are represented by Johnny, and the Forelli's continue causing trouble for the Leone's. The Triads have opened a new casino at the opposite end of The Strip, which will likely feature as competition for Caligula's. Nicktoons December 28, 2009 - January 3, 2010 Monday, December 28 6:00AM Danny Phantom 6:30AM Danny Phantom 7:00AM Avatar 7:30AM Avatar 8:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 9:00AM Back at the Barnyard 9:25AM Back at the Barnyard 9:50AM Back at the Barnyard 10:00AM El Tigre 10:25AM El Tigre 10:50AM El Tigre 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM Back at the Barnyard 12:30PM Back at the Barnyard 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 2:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 3:00PM The Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 4:00PM The Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide 5:00PM The Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! 6:00PM Avatar - "The Avatar Returns" 7:00PM Avatar - "The Fury of Aang" 8:00PM Avatar - "The Secret of the Fire Nation" 9:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 9:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 10:00PM The Troop 10:30PM The Fairly OddParents 11:00PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 11:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 12:00AM Danny Phantom 12:30AM Danny Phantom 1:00AM Three Delivery 1:30AM Three Delivery 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Kappa Mikey 3:00AM Wayside 3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 4:30AM Rocket Power 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Tuesday, December 29 6:00AM Danny Phantom 6:30AM Danny Phantom 7:00AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 7:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 8:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 9:00AM The Mighty B! 9:25AM The Mighty B! 9:50AM The Mighty B! 10:00AM El Tigre 10:25AM El Tigre 10:50AM El Tigre 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM The Mighty B! 12:30PM The Mighty B! 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 2:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 3:00PM Danny Phantom - "Reign Storm" 4:00PM Danny Phantom - "The Ultimate Enemy" 5:00PM Danny Phantom - "Reality Trip" 6:00PM Jimmy Neutron - "Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion" 7:00PM Jimmy Neutron - "Attack of the Twonkies" 8:00PM Jimmy Neutron - "The League of Villains" 9:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 9:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 10:00PM The Troop 10:30PM The Fairly OddParents 11:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 11:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 12:00AM Danny Phantom 12:30AM Danny Phantom 1:00AM Three Delivery 1:30AM Three Delivery 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Kappa Mikey 3:00AM Wayside 3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 4:30AM Rocket Power 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Wednesday, December 30 6:00AM Danny Phantom 6:30AM Danny Phantom 7:00AM Wolverine and the X-Men 7:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 8:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 9:00AM Back at the Barnyard 9:25AM Back at the Barnyard 9:50AM Back at the Barnyard 10:00AM El Tigre 10:25AM El Tigre 10:50AM El Tigre 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM Back at the Barnyard 12:30PM Back at the Barnyard 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 2:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 3:00PM Avatar - "The Crossroads of Destiny" 4:00PM Avatar - "Day of Black Sun" 5:00PM Avatar - "The Boiling Rock" 6:00PM Danny Phantom - "The Ultimate Enemy" 7:00PM Danny Phantom - "Reality Trip" 8:00PM Danny Phantom - "Phantom Planet" 9:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 9:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 10:00PM The Troop 10:30PM The Fairly OddParents 11:00PM Wolverine and the X-Men 11:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 12:00AM Danny Phantom 12:30AM Danny Phantom 1:00AM Three Delivery 1:30AM Three Delivery 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Kappa Mikey 3:00AM Wayside 3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 4:30AM Rocket Power 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Thursday, December 31 6:00AM Danny Phantom 6:30AM Danny Phantom 7:00AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 7:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 8:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 9:00AM The Penguins of Madagascar 9:30AM The Penguins of Madagascar 10:00AM El Tigre 10:25AM El Tigre 10:50AM El Tigre 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM El Tigre 12:30PM El Tigre 1:00PM El Tigre 1:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 2:00PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 2:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 3:00PM Jimmy Neutron 3:30PM Jimmy Neutron 4:00PM Jimmy Neutron 4:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 5:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 5:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 6:00PM The Mighty B! 6:30PM The Mighty B! 7:00PM The Mighty B! 7:30PM Back at the Barnyard 8:00PM Back at the Barnyard 8:30PM Back at the Barnyard 9:00PM The Fairly OddParents 9:30PM The Fairly OddParents 10:00PM The Fairly OddParents 10:30PM Avatar 11:00PM Avatar 11:30PM Avatar 12:00AM Danny Phantom 12:30AM Danny Phantom 1:00AM Three Delivery 1:30AM Three Delivery 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Kappa Mikey 3:00AM Wayside 3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 4:30AM Rocket Power 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Friday, January 1 6:00AM Danny Phantom 6:30AM Danny Phantom 7:00AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 7:30AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 8:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 9:00AM Back at the Barnyard 9:25AM Back at the Barnyard 9:50AM Back at the Barnyard 10:00AM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 10:30AM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 11:00AM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 11:30AM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 12:00PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 12:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 1:00PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 1:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 2:00PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 2:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 3:00PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 3:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 4:00PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 4:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 5:00PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 5:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 6:00PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 6:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 7:00PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 7:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 8:00PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 8:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 9:00PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 9:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 10:00PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 10:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 11:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 11:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 12:00AM Avatar 12:30AM Avatar 1:00AM Three Delivery 1:30AM Three Delivery 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Kappa Mikey 3:00AM Wayside 3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 4:30AM Rocket Power 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Saturday, January 2 6:00AM Rugrats 6:30AM Rugrats 7:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 7:30AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 8:00AM El Tigre 8:30AM El Tigre 9:00AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 9:30AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 10:00AM Wolverine and the X-Men 10:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 11:00AM Wolverine and the X-Men 11:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 12:00PM Wolverine and the X-Men 12:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 1:00PM Wolverine and the X-Men 1:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 2:00PM Wolverine and the X-Men 2:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 3:00PM Wolverine and the X-Men 3:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 4:00PM Wolverine and the X-Men 4:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 5:00PM Wolverine and the X-Men 5:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 6:00PM Wolverine and the X-Men 6:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 7:00PM Wolverine and the X-Men 7:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 8:00PM Wolverine and the X-Men 8:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 9:00PM Wolverine and the X-Men 9:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 10:00PM Wolverine and the X-Men 10:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 11:00PM El Tigre 11:30PM El Tigre 12:00AM Avatar 12:30AM Avatar 1:00AM Mr. Meaty 1:30AM Mr. Meaty 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Random! Cartoons 3:00AM Action League Now! 3:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 4:00AM ChalkZone 4:30AM All Grown Up 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Sunday, January 3 6:00AM Rugrats 6:30AM Rugrats 7:00AM Edgar & Ellen 7:30AM Edgar & Ellen 8:00AM Three Delivery 8:30AM Three Delivery 9:00AM Danny Phantom 9:30AM Danny Phantom 10:00AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 10:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 11:00AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 11:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 12:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 12:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 1:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 1:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 2:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 2:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 3:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 3:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 4:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 4:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 5:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 5:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 6:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 6:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 7:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 7:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 8:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 8:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 9:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 9:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 10:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 11:00PM El Tigre 11:30PM El Tigre 12:00AM Avatar 12:30AM Avatar 1:00AM Mr. Meaty 1:30AM Mr. Meaty 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Random! Cartoons 3:00AM Action League Now! 3:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 4:00AM ChalkZone 4:30AM All Grown Up 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Nicktoons February 1-28 2010 Scaredy Squirrel El Tigre Invader Zim Danny Phantom Kappa Mikey My Life as a Teenage Robot Rugrats Tak and the Power of Juju Nicktoons November 1-30 2009 Scaredy Squirrel El Tigre Invader Zim Guano Danny Phantom Jenny XJ9 Tak Tommy Chuckie Phil Lil Nicktoons Super Mario Bros Characters *Spongebob Timmy Turner Jimmy Neutron Danny Phantom Rudy Tatbootle Invader Zim Stimpy Rocko Tak Jenny XJ9